The Letter Factory Transcript
This page has the transcript for The Letter Factory. Going To The Factory (Fade from black as we pan to the Frog Family's home, we zoom to the front door) Mr. Frog: 'Okay, let's get in the car. Who's ready to go? (camera fade to the frog kid seemingly ready. the camera pan out to reveal that the frog kids was just a picture on the fridge and the Real kids are hurrying to get ready.) ''(The Frog Kids complain while Mom buttons her husband's shirt; then they line up) '''All: We're ready! (their parents smile and they head to the garage) (On the door of the garage there are words reading "LEAPFROG PRESENTS: THE LETTER FACTORY". The door opens and the car drives away from home as "The LeapFrog Learning Overture" plays and the opening credits appear. They soon arrive at a factory and park at a space in an alphabet-styled parking lot.) Mr. Frog: Here we are, at the Letter Factory! (the family comes out of the car) Mrs. Frog: Everyone ready to help out with your father's big letter presentation? Leap: '''Okey-dokey, artichokey. '''Mr. Frog: Fortunately we have the most talented letters in the whole world. Tad: What makes them so special, Dad? Mr. Frog: Well, Tad, our letters are the only letters in the world that can speak. (On the sign of the factory, we see the letters in "LETTER" with faces) Sign Letters: (singing) ''L-E-TT-ER. '''Mr. Frog:' And they know exactly what to say. That's important, Tad, because when letters make sounds, they work together to make words. Sign Letters: (they sing the whole word) Letter! The Alphabet Presentation Setup (The Frog Family is then inside the factory) Mr. Frog: Now I know you might be asking yourself, what do we do with all these letters? (they come to an auditorium) Just push this button and you will see. (Tad does so and a TV screen turns on to show a book titles Websley's Alphabet Book) Ah, the Websley Alphabet Book, which contains every single letter of the alphabet. (The book flips to pages A, B, and C. Then it floats and Mr. Websley appears out of nowhere holding the book.) And this is the book's publisher: Mr. Websley. Mr. Websley: The Websley Alphabet Book is filled with all the letters of the alphabet. Mr. Frog: But now we need to convince Mr. Websley to make a talking alphabet book. Do you know what he needs for that book? Leap and Lily: Letters that make sounds. Mrs. Frog: (singing as she plays the piano) Mr. Websley is coming around to see our letters and hear their sounds. Mr. Frog: Yes. He's getting a special tour, and then a big presentation. Kids, Mr. Websley is one of the most important letter users in the world! Leap: (steps out with a straw hat, a cane, and microphone) And now, I'd like to introduce the big man who will be leading this factory tour-- Dad! Dad: (he comes driving a car) Yes. We're proud of the fact that we make the best letters in the world. Tad: Oh, I wanna help. What can I do? (he stands up, but falls and knocks over some paints) Oops, sorry. I'll clean it up. (pretty soon, Mr. Websley arrives at the factory) Mr. Websley: Well, where is everybody? (quacks) I'd be very grumpy if I have to wait for anything. Mr. Frog: Welcome to our Letter Factory, Mr. Websley, where letters make exactly the right sound! Please hop aboard for your special tour. Mr. Websley: (quacks as he hops on) ''This better be good. Letters that make sounds. ''(quacks) I'll believe it when I hear it. Mr. Frog: Leap, Lily, if you two could keep an eye on Tad, that would be great. Leap: (loudly through microphone as the rest covers their ears) Okey-dokey, artichokey! Oh, I mean, heh-heh. Okey-dokey, artichokey. The Tour Mr. Frog: (as he tours Mr. Websley around the factory) Here at the Letter Factory, we make betters than anywhere else in the world. Why? Because we train our letters to make their sound perfect every time. Leap: (on stage he is carrying E, F, G, and H) Hey, I found some old letters: E, F, G... whoa... and H that we can use to decorate the stage. Mrs. Frog: (holds lyric papers) I was thinking I could play this song: All the Letters from A to Z. Lily: (rides on a big rolling letter O) Maybe I could do a dance with this big letter O. (she carelessly bumps into Leap, Tad, and Mom, startling them and the letters and lyric papers fall down to the ground) Tad: E, F, G, H? How many letters are there? Leap: Only twenty-six, Tad. But maybe you're too little to remember all of them. Why don't you just sit and watch? Tad: Too little, just watch, get lost. (leaves the stage) Leap: No, Tad. Uh, I didn't mean it like that. Lily: Leap, we need to practice so the presentation will be perfect. Leap: Right, Lily. I'll talk to Tad later. Tad: (walks away from his siblings) If I knew my letters I could help. Meeting Professor Quigley/Rooms A, B, C, and D (Tad enters the letter training area. He sees some A letters walk off a conveyor belt and report to their classroom, while a female computerized voice speaks.) Female computer voice: Now entering the letter training area. All letters please report to the training area immediately. Caution, intense and serious letter training now in progress. Tad: I'm just too small to get my letters right. Professor Quigley: (listens while he works with the training area control monitors) Uh-huh? Well, wait a minute. (walks up to Tad) Let's just see about that. (measures Tad with a measuring tape) As I suspected, just perfect for learning letters! (rolls the tape back up) Allow me to introduce myself. My card. (shows Tad his talking license card) Quigley's License: The name is Quigley-- Professor Quigley. Tad: Nice to meet you. Professor Quigley: And I’ll be happy to teach you your letters with a full-proved system developed right here by a very ingenious scientist. Tad: Who? Professor Quigley: Me. In these classrooms we teach every letter to make its correct sound. Why don’t you join the A’s, Tad? (Tad comes in the A room. Quigley winks at the camera and runs off. Just then a big hairy purple monster comes in the room.) Quigley: Wooga Wooga Wooga! Tad and A Letters: Ah! Quigley: Perfect. That was exactly the right sound for the letter A. "ah" as in "ant". (The monster is actually Quigley in disguise) Quigley: (takes off the monster's head and scratches) Which reminds me. I need to get this monster suit clean. What do the A's say? (the A letters say their sound simultaneously) You see, my boy, learning letters is easy. Now you know... (writes an A on a slate board and sings to the tune to "Farmer in the Dell") The A says A Letters: "ah" Quigley: The A says A Letters: "ah" Quigley: Every letter makes a sound The A says Tad: "ah" (spoken)'' Wow, what letter is next?'' (They are at the door to the B room) Quigley: The letter B. Tad: (notice a lowercase b on the door) Hey, this "b" forgot one of its bumps. Quigley: That's a lowercase b, Tad. And this large one is called a capital B. (erases the original capital and lowercase B and rewrites them on the door) Each letter can be either a capital or a lowercase. But they both make the same sound, no matter what their shape or size. (They enter the B room, where inside the B letters are singing their sound to the tune to "Symphony No. 5", written by Beethoven. One of them is blowing on a tuba. The B trainer is conducting them, with the bust of Beethoven singing along with them.) Quigley: (stops the music) Hold it! Hold it! I heard a boom boom boom. You are not cannons. You are the letter B, and... (writes a B on a slate board and sings) The B says B Letters: "buh" Quigley: The B says B Letters: "buh" Quigley: Every letter makes a sound The B says Tad: "buh" (One of the B letters blows the tuba so hard it blows Tad and Quigley out of the room. They land in the C room, where it's cold) Tad: (shivers) Br-r-r-r! It's c-c-cold in here! Quigley: (appears wearing his winter clothes) This is the C room. C makes the sound of "c" as in the word "cold". (Some C letters appear) C Trainer: You are the letter C, and your sound is... C Letters: cuh, cuh, cuh. Quigley: (writes a C on a slate board and sings) The C says 'C Letters:' "cuh" 'Quigley:' The C says 'C Letters: "cuh" 'Quigley:' Every letter makes a sound The C says 'Tad:' "cuh" (Suddenly, a snowball starts coming.) Tad: (gasps) Look out! (Everyone sees the giant snowball, then the C's jump put the way while Professor Quigley and Tad start running from the snowball and screaming as they get trapped in the snowball which then bursts out of the C room across the hall and finally crashes into the door for the D room causing it to fall apart. Then Quigley is now in his normal attire is sitting in front of the door) Quigley: Brrrrrr. Good thing I wore my long underwear! (Tad pop out of the snow and smiles) (They go into D room where the D class is playing jazz music the d trainer is playing a drum. The D trainer stops and sees Tad and Quigley) D Trainer: (giggles) Welcome to the D room, daddy-o. Quigley: (Now wearing purple beret and sunglasses and he has soul patch, and speaks in beatnik accent) I think your vibes, my man D and we are here so the sprout can stack in your message. D Trainer: Crazy! (to his D students) Listen up, cool cats. The D goes "duh", as in "dog". D Letters: Duh, duh, duh, duh. Quigley: I dig the D's. Let's tune into this crazy poetry. (writes a D on a slate as he sings) The D says 'D Letters:' "duh" 'Quigley:' The D says 'D Letters: "duh" 'Quigley:' Every letter makes a sound The D says 'Tad:' "duh" Quigley: Well done, Taddy-o! Review Segment #1: A, B, C, and D (scene shows Leap wearing glasses and holding a slate) Leap: Letters, letters, listen up! We really need to impress Mr. Websley. So I'm thinking of creating an incredible bringing for the presentation! OK, first, I need to build a big set with a slide. Lily: Leap, we really don't have any time for any changes. Leap: Okay. Uh...Let's take it from the top with A, B, C, and D. (Mrs. Frog starts playing the piano) Leap: And action! A: The A says ah B: The B says buh C: The C says cuh D: And the D says duh Leap: And here's where we use my remote control spotlights! (Leap turns on the spotlight. But they are so bright the letters A B C and D are blinded and they end up bumping into each other) A: Help! (Lily puts her hand on her mouth in horror as the letters destroy the set) Letters: Ahhhhhhh! Leap: (embarrassed over what he just did) Okay. So, we don't use the spotlights. Rooms E, F, G, and H (scene shows Professor Quigley and Tad at the door to the E room) Tad: What room is next, Professor? Quigley: My boy, just ask if this is the E room. (scene switches to the interior of the E room) Tad: Um, excuse me. Is this the E room? E Trainer: eh? Tad: IS THIS THE E ROOM? E Trainer: eh? Tad: This guy don't help. He keeps saying "eh". Quigley: That's right, Tad. This is our E trainer. He teaches the sound of the letter E: "eh" as in "egg". (displays an egg) E Trainer: eh! E Letters: eh! The E says 'E Letters:' "eh" 'Quigley:' The E says 'E Letters: "eh" 'Quigley:' Every letter makes a sound The E says 'Tad:' "eh" Quigley: Bravo! (claps his hands but breaks the egg) Perhaps we must be going. (Professor Quigley cleans his hands and he and Tad leave the E room, then shows them at the door to the F room) Tad: Oh no! This E is missing another line! Quigley: Actually, that's the letter F. Tad: Can we go inside to learn what it sounds like? Quigley: Certainly, but I hope we don't get airsick. Tad: Huh? (scene cuts to the interior of the F room) F Trainer: Alright, F letters. Prepare for takeoff. Tad: Are we going to get on a plane? Quigley: You'll see. F Trainer: F letters, make your sound. (The F letters say their sound as they sprout wings and lift off from the ground and to the ceiling full of stars) Tad: Cool! Quigley: Yes, the sound of the letter F is "ff", as in the word "fly". Let’s try it. (Professor Quigley and Tad say their F sound and lift off from the ground.) Tad: Hey! I'm flying! (laughs) This is fun! Quigley: Yes, that word works, too. The F says 'F Letters:' "ff" 'Quigley:' The F says F Letters: "ff" 'Quigley:' Every letter makes a sound The F says 'Tad:' "ff" (scene switches to Tad and Professor Quigley at the door to the G room) Tad: Professor, learning letters is great! Quigley: Yes, and every room is a wonderful challenge! (scene switches to the interior of the G room, where the letter G's are lifting dumbbells while saying their sound) Tad: Hey, what letter is that? G Trainer: Lift up those weights all the way! What sound does the letter G say? G letters: guh! guh! guh! Quigley: The G says 'G Letters:' "guh" 'Quigley:' The G says 'G Letters: "guh" 'Quigley:' Every letter makes a sound The G says 'Tad:' "guh" Quigley: (tries to lift his 2000-pound barbell but fails) This thing weighs a ton! (Tad smiles, and then shows him and Professor Quigley walking into the H room) H letters: hh! hh! hh! Tad: Wow! It's h-h-hot in here! Quigley: (wearing a red Hawaiian shirt and green sombrero, holding a glass filled with water, and giggles) That's the sound of The letter H! And water makes the H's h-h-happy! Quigley: (gives Tad his glass of water and Tad drinks it as he does that Professor Quigley turns over the tray he had the bowl on and writes an H on it with his chalk and sings) The H says 'H Letters:' "hh" 'Quigley:' The H says 'H Letters: "hh" 'Quigley:' Every letter makes a sound The H says 'Tad:' "hh" Review Segment #2: E, F, G, and H (scene shows Mr. Frog and Mr. Websley in the tour car showing him where he double-checks each letter) Mr. Frog: Here's where we double-check each letter to make sure it looks and sounds absolutely perfect! (shows a conveyor belt where the letters A through G and a Berfter appear, with the last three letters and the Berfter singing) E: The E Says "eh" F: The F says "ff" G: The G Says "guh" Berfter: And the Berfter says (gibberish) (Mr. Frog quickly runs to the machine and presses a button causing an alarm to go off and the convener belt to stop, Mr. Websley looks at the berfter) Mr. Frog: Uh...and this is why we double-check each and every letter. (Mr. Frog pulls a lever causing the berfter to fall through a trap door) Mr. Frog: (speaks into the microphone) I need a new letter H at Checkpoint 3 please, letter H at Checkpoint 3! (Mr. Frog looks at the conveyor belt which now has the letter H on it) H: hh, hh, hh. Mr. Frog: (as he waves to the letter H as it goes past him) That's The letter H we know and love! Rooms I, J, K, and L (shows Professor Quigley and Tad at the door to the I room, and Professor Quigley notices something on the door) Quigley: There's something missing around here! (gets a pen from his pocket) Good thing I have my pen. There should be above this lowercase "i" a dot! (Professor Quigley tries to fix it, but his pen is dry, and then shakes his pen) Quigley: It appears my pen is... (a lot of ink gets on him and right above the dot-less lowercase "i") ...empty. Tad: (points to the door) Wow, great shot! (both Tad and Professor Quigley enter the I room) Quigley: Shall we enter. (slime falls on a letter I trainer) Tad: Icky! I Trainer: Ick! You are the letter I, and the sound you make is... (slime falls on all the other letter I's) I letters: "ih"! (shows Professor Quigley wearing an umbrella hat and Tad next to him) Quigley: That is how we train the I letters to make their sound. (slime falls on Tad, and makes the I sound) Tad: "ih"! Quigley: Correct! The I says 'I Letters:' "ih" 'Quigley:' The I says 'I Letters: "ih" 'Quigley:' Every letter makes a sound The I says 'Tad:' "ih" (cuts to Professor Quigley and Tad at the door to the J room) Tad: Professor, I bet the little J is next door buddies with the little I. Quigley: Why do you say that? Tad: (points to the small j) Because they both have a dot. Quigley: Ha, ha! Excellent observation. (scene switches to the interior of the J room, where the letter J's are jumping on trampolines while saying their sound) J Trainer: The letter J makes the sound of... "juh" J letters: juh, juh! J Trainer: Juh! Jump! (the letter J's jumping on trampolines while saying their sound, and one of them flips) Quigley: The J says 'J Letters:' "juh" 'Quigley:' The J says 'J Letters: "juh" 'Quigley:' Every letter makes a sound The J says 'Tad:' "juh" (suddenly, Tad jumps too high) Quigley: Hmm...I'm gonna have to get that fixed. (cut to Professor Quigley and Tad at the door to the K room, where a loud noise makes the portraits on the wall fall down) Quigley: The K letters are hard at work! (Tad and Professor Quigley enter the K room, where the letter K's are wearing karate uniforms and kicking walls while saying their sound) Quigley: (wears a karate uniform) The grasshopper. It is the kick to learn the sound of the most humble letter K. The K says 'K Letters:' "kuh" 'Quigley:' The K says 'K Letters: "kuh" 'Quigley:' Every letter makes a sound The K says 'Tad:' "kuh" Like Kick! (Tad kicks the wall, forming a letter K) Quigley: It is the young and wise frog who becomes one with the alphabet. (He kicks the wall, but he breaks to pieces.) (scene switches to Professor Quigley and Tad at the door to the L room) Tad: Hey, that's the letter L! Quigley: Right! Tad: I know, because my brother Leap and my sister Lily have the same letter that begin in their names. (Professor Quigley and Tad enter the L room, where the letter L's are singing their sound to "Blue Danube Waltz") Quigley: The L letters learn their sounds while l-l-licking, l-l-lollipops. Tad: I wish I were a letter L. Quigley: The L says 'L Letters:' "l" 'Quigley:' The L says 'L Letters: "l" 'Quigley:' Every letter makes a sound The L says 'Tad:' "l" (spoken) The L says lick. (licks a lollipop) Review Segment #3: I, J, K, and L (scene shows Leap and Lily directing the letters I, J, K, and L) Lily: Okay, letters. We'll do two spins to the right, then letter I, you'll do a ferment pirouette, letter J, a jump-split, letter K, a kick-turn, and letter L, a lunge. Here we go! (letters I J, K, and L looked at each other, confused) Leap: (laughs) They are the world's best letters, Lily. Not the world's best dancers. Let's hear it! I: The I says "ih" J: The J says "juh" K: The K says "kuh" L: And the L says "l" Lily: That sounds great. But Leap, we better hurry with the rest of the letters! Dad's tour is almost over. Rooms M, N, O, and P (scene shows Tad and Professor Quigley at the door to the M room) Quigley: Welcome to the tastiest room in the whole factory! (Professor Quigley and Tad enter the M room) M Trainer: Letters, you are known as the M. And M makes the most marvelous sound! Tad: (eats a muffin) Mmm! Mm-mm-mm. M letters: Mm-mm-mm. Quigley: Marvelous! The M says 'M Letters:' "mmm" 'Quigley:' The M says 'M Letters: "mmm" 'Quigley:' Every letter makes a sound The M says 'Tad:' "mmm" (burps) Excuse me! (scene switches to Professor Quigley and Tad at the blocked door to the N room, where Professor Quigley knocks three times) Quigley: Hello, anybody home? The N letters can be a little bit crabby. (the door opens, and a mosquito buzzes into the hallway) Quigley: Hello! I'm teaching Tad here all about the letter N, and I was wondering if you'd be so kind to let us hear your sound? N Trainer: No! (he slams the door) (Professor Quigley tries again) Quigley: How about at noon? N Trainer: Nope! Quigley: Near nine o'clock? N Trainer: Nuh-uh! Quigley: Next November? N Trainer: NO, NO, NO! Not at noon, not near nine o'clock, not next November. Not now! Not ever, NEVER! (slams door again) Quigley: Tad, perhaps we'll have to come back to this room. (The Mosquito Lands on Tad's cap) Tad: Hey, Professor! The N says "nn". Quigley: Why, that's correct! The N says 'N Letters:' "nn" 'Quigley:' The N says 'N Letters: "nn" 'Quigley:' Every letter makes a sound The N says 'Tad:' "nn"''' (scene switches to the O room, where Professor Quigley and Tad come out of the bushes) Tad: Where are we, Professor Quigley? Quigley: Tad, this is the O room, and I advise that you duck. (ducks into the bushes) Tad: Duck? Why? (Professor Quigley pulls Tad into the bushes, then an O trainer and five more O letters swing over the bushes) O Trainer: (swings by) The O says "o-o", as in the words Ox and Octopus! (Five O letters swing right, then an O trainer swings left over the bushes, then five empty vines swing by, making Professor Quigley and Tad notice something) Quigley: Odd. Tad: You mean the O says "o-o" as in the word odd? Quigley: Yes, and it's odd that the O letters didn't follow their trainer. But... The O says ''O Letters:' "o-o" 'Quigley:' The O says 'O Letters: "o-o" 'Quigley:' Every letter makes a sound The O says (Just before the song ends, a crash is heard off-screen) O Trainer: o-o! (cut to Professor Quigley and Tad walking to the P room, after he takes the safari hat off) Tad: Hey, Professor what's that noise, and that smell? It smells like... like... (Tad listens to the P sound) Popcorn! Quigley: Just make sure you wait till they're finished... (the door opens, which causes an avalanche of popcorn and a letter P comes out) ...popping! (Professor Quigley and Tad enter the P room, where a Pot is turning the P letters into popcorn) P Trainer: We are the letter P, and the sound we make is "p". (the P letters make their sounds, while popping like popcorn) Quigley: The P says... P letters: "puh" Quigley: The P says... P letters: "puh" Quigley: Every letter makes a sound The P says... Tad: "puh"! (holds a bag of popcorn) Like in p-p-popping popcorn. Quigley: (eats some popcorn) Mmm. Needs salt. Review Segment #4: M, N, O, and P (scene shows Mrs. Frog playing the piano with the letters M, N, O, and P next to it) M: (speaking in a Louis Armstrong-esque voice) Listen, everybody! The M says "mmm". N: The N says "nn". O: (while swinging on a vine) The O says "o-o". P: And the P says "puh"! (the four letters sing their sound in harmony) Rooms Q, R, S, and T (scene shows the interior of the Q room) Quigley: Class, in addition to Tad joining us today, we have two guest speakers: Dicky Duck and Molly Mallard. (shows Tad sitting with the duck-billed Q letters) Tad: Wow! Cool. Quigley: They'll be discussing the sound of the letter Q. Please, Molly! Begin! Molly Mallard: Q, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack. Dicky Duck: Q? Quack, quack, quack. Molly Mallard: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack. Dicky Duck: Quack? Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack! Molly Mallard: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack. (Dicky, and Molly argued of quacking, than stopped) Quigley: Any questions? Good! Now let’s review! (writes a Q on the chalkboard as he sings) The Q says 'Q Letters:'' "kwuh" 'Quigley:' The Q says ''''Q Letters:' "kwuh" 'Quigley:' Every letter makes a sound The Q says 'Tad:'' "kwuh" (scene switches to Tad and Professor Quigley in the R room) '''R Trainer: Rr-rr-rr! Welcome to the R room! We're rr-rr-reving up for a big day of learning! R letters, let's ride! (a couple R letters race around the track) Quigley: ' The R says ''R Letters:'' "rr" 'Quigley:' The R says ''''R Letters:' "rr" 'Quigley:' Every letter makes a sound The R says (smoke appears, and Professor Quigley and Tad are covered in dirt) Tad: "rr" (cut to the S room, with Professor Quigley at the podium) Quigley: Greetings to all the S letters! Our speaker, all the way from the jungles of Africa is the world's animal of S-ology. So listen carefully! (a guest speaker snake comes to the S room, stops at the podium and makes the S sound like a snake and everyone gives applause to the snake) Quigley: The S says... S Letters: ssss! Quigley: The S says... Guest Speaker Snake: ssss! Quigley: Every letter makes a sound, The S says... Tad: ssss! (scene switches to Professor Quigley and Tad walking into the T room) T letters: t, t, t! (a tapping letter T taps and sings a little song) T Trainer: (sings) Without the T. Where would we be? We love just doing my thing. So, thanks, and please, for toe-taping t. Yes, "t" is the sound we sing. (the tapping letter T taps behind the curtain and comes back out and in) Quigley: Jolly good show! The T says... T letters: t! Quigley: The T says... T letters: t! Quigley: Every letter makes a sound, The T says... Tad: t! (drinks tea) Mmm! Needs salt! Review Segment #5: Q, R, S, and T (scene shows a lot of smoke, and Leap and Lily pop out coughing) Leap: Okay, so this smoke machine is bothersome! Lily: Leap, we'd better do a roll call and make sure all the letters are here! I'll start with Q, R, S, and T. Letters, please make your appropriate sound! (coughs with Leap again) (each letter pops out of the smoke one by one) Q: The Q says "qu"! R: The R says "r"! S: The S says "s"! T: And the T says... "t"! (switches back to Leap and Lily) Lily: I also wanna hear from E, F, G, H. Leap: And I! Lily: I? Leap: Not I the letter, but Dad told us to keep an eye on Tad! Leap and Lily: Aye yi yi! Rooms U, V, W, X, and Y (scene shows Tad and Professor Quigley at the door to the U room) Quigley: Tad, this room is for U. Tad: Me? Quigley: Not me, U! Tad: Who? Quigley: Never mind. Just follow me. Tad: You? (Professor Quigley and Tad enter the U room) Quigley: Tad, can you guess what sound the letter U makes? Tad: Uhhhh... Quigley: That's right! Tad: It is?! U Trainer: The letter U makes the sound of "uh". U letters: Uh! U Trainer: Class, open your umbrellas! (the U letters do so) U Trainer: The word that begins with the letter U is "up". Make the sound as we go up. (the U Trainer goes up) U letters: Uh, uh, uh! (the U letters levitate, followed by Professor Quigley and Tad) Quigley: The U says... U letters: Uh! Quigley: The U says... U letters: Uh! Quigley: Every letter makes a sound the U says... Tad: Uh! (scene switches to Professor Quigley and Tad walking into the V room, where it is shaking) Tad: Hey, what's shaking? (the room continues to shake, causing a vase to fall down) Tad: I mean, why are we shaking? Quigley: Welcome to the vibrating V room, where we vibrate the V's to help them make their sound! The V says... V letters: vv! Quigley: The V says... V letters: vv! Quigley: Every letter makes the sound, The V says... Tad: vv! (suddenly, Tad starts to feel like he has to throw up) Quigley: V-v-very well done! But Tad, I think you don't look so good! Tad: I think I'm gonna... get sick! (Tad runs out of the V room) (scene switches to the interior of the W room, where all the W letters are playing that cool music, and Professor Quigley and Tad walk in) W Trainer: Wuh, Wuh, Wuh. What's happenin', dude? Wuh, Wuh, Wuh. What's goin' on with you? Quigley: This is Tad and he is here to learn about the letter W. W Trainer: Wuh, Wuh. What a plain ol' begin, the words that start to shake. In my ear it is the sound that you make. W letters: Wuh, Wuh, Wuh. Wuh, Wuh, Wuh, Wuh, Wuh. Tad: Wuh, Wuh, Wow! This learning letter stuff is fun! Thanks. W Trainer: You are Wuh, welcome, Don't you know? Quigley: It's time for us to go! W Trainer: This lesson, here is through. Tad: Wuh is the sound of-a...W! (Tad and Professor Quigley walk out of the W room, then the scene shows them outside the X room) Quigley: Tad, next we have the X room. Observe! (Tad and Professor Quigley walk into the X room, where the latter pulls a lever, causing the lights to go out and bones show up inside both of them) Tad: Hey, I can see inside myself! Quigley: Here, we use X-rays to teach the X sound, no bones about it. (four X letters appear) The X makes the sound "x", as in "Box" or "Fox". Give it a try! Tad: "x"! Quigley: EX-tremely well done! (the lights turn on and off) Tad: "x". Excellent. Quigley: The X says... X letters: "x"! Quigley: The X says... X letters: "x"! Quigley: Every letter makes the sound, The X says... Tad: "x"! (Tad and Quigley leave the X room, and go over to the room of the next letter) Tad: Hey, Professor, is that a letter Y? Quigley: Y, as is yes! (They enter the Y room, where the Y letters are playing cheerleader.) Y Trainer: Gimme a Y sound! Y letters: "y"! Y Trainer: Gimme a Y sound! Y letters: "y"! Y Trainer: What do the Y letters say? Y letters: "y"! Quigley: The Y says... Y letters: "y"! Quigley: The Y says... Y letters: "y"! (the Y letters fling Tad to the ceiling) Quigley: Every letter makes the sound, The Y says... Tad: (lands on Professor Quigley) "y"! Review segment #6: U, V, W, X, and Y (and don't forget Z) (scene shows Leap and Lily running through the factory looking for Tad) Leap: We searched rooms A through X and no sign of Tad yet! Lily: That means the Y and Z Rooms! We better hurry or Dad will- Mr. Frog: And it is great training that makes our letters remarkably dependable. Lily: Uh Oh! Leap: Uh oh? And a bunch of other letters? Dad is almost done giving the tour to Mr. Websley! Mr. Frog: Each letter is outstanding knowing its own sound. U: The U says Uh! V: The V says Vv! W: The W says Wuh! X: The X says Ks! Y: The Y says Yeh! Z: And the Z says Zzzzz... (as the letter Z sleeps) Room Z (scene shows Tad and the Z letters sleeping, and Professor Quigley sings "Prof. Quigley's Lullaby" with his guitar) Quigley: Lullaby, ZZZ, Catch some Z’s when day is done! "Zzz" is your sound, now go to sleep my dear little one. (Tad and the Z letters finish the lullaby with Z sounds, then Leap and Lily open the door) Lily: There he is! Quigley: (whispering) He's had a busy day of knowing his letters. Leap: (whispering) That means Tad knows the alphabet! Lily: Well, he sure knows the Z's. Quigley: (whispering) He has learned them all from A to Z. Category:Transcripts